


High Touch

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Whumpsoftber [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery AU, Getting Together, I Tried, M/M, Whumptober, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: The way to a man’s heart is more often than not through his stomach.Or, Tsukishima works as a food critic, and meets a ball of sunshine.





	High Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desikauwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/gifts).

> I am unoriginal and couldn't find a bakery name so... Shrugs. It's also my first time writing (properly) for either of these characters haaa... ! 
> 
> Whumptober day 2 prompt : Explosion 
> 
> This... got way out of hand I'm sorry.

One could argue that good baking results in an explosion of flavors. 

Tsukihima Kei likes to argue that what makes a cake good isn’t an explosion of flavors.

He’s not just throwing that out there without proof, in all his years of eating delicious food, every ‘explosion’ he’s had in his mouth has been absolutely awful - Yachi still likes to bring up the experimental cooking incident, and even after four years, Tsukishima still cringes at the memory.

Anyway, that is a story for another time. 

Tsukishima is thinking about food explosions and how little he likes them because his work has sent him to the newest bakery in Shibuya, and because Miya Osamu is a sadist and his boss, he’s sent him with the excuse that Tsukishima is the only one he can send because everyone is busy, and anyways he’s his best critic and bla bla _bla_, but Tsukishima **knows** it’s because almost every review so far has mentioned the ‘explosion of flavors’ and Miya Osamu, renowned food critic, chief editor, and sadist knows that Tsukishima absolutely hates those kinds of foods. 

So of course, here he stands, looking down at the world, but mainly this little bakery that appeared two months ago. 

‘High Touch’ glares at him in pink flowery font, and Tsukishima’s nose scrunches in distaste. The only thing that makes him enter what he is sure is a hell-hole is Yachi’s promise of treating him to his favorite strawberry shortcake later.

Thankfully, Tsukishima isn’t bombarded with more flowery decor when he steps inside, instead he’s pleasantly surprised by the quaint interior; as orange as it is, it doesn’t hurt his eyes as much as one would expect, and he reluctantly admits that the cake display looks appetizing. 

A tiny orange blob whirls past him and tells him that he’ll be right there. 

Tsukishima thinks of his favorite cake, pushes the image of his personal torturer cackling loudly in the background away, takes a breath, and goes to the counter, looking over the cakes on display there. 

Everything is… absolutely impeccable, Tsukishima is surprised to find that the raving reviews mentioning how beautiful everything was are accurate, the classics are all there, as well as some more creative cakes - the blueberry one looks particularly good and- 

A frown mares Tsukishima’s features as he takes in the strawberry shortcake and how… lackluster it looks. For some reason he feels almost insulted looking at it, especially with how different it looks compared to everything else on display. He’s brought out of his musings and saved from an inner-rant when the orange blob from earlier reappears and chirps at him, 

“Hey! Sorry, I just had to finish up real quick, so! What can I help you with?” The grin that’s sent his way has Tsukishima feeling like the sun is glaring directly at him, and he squints to avoid being blinded, 

“…The strawberry shortcake, please,” He answers, unwilling to waste his good manners more than he needs to on this person, who doesn’t even seem to notice either way, 

“Ooh! Good choice good choice! Coming right up, do you want a drink with that? Are you sitting in or is it to go? Kageyama-kun says that milk goes well with it but he says that for everything,” Tsukishima feels a little dizzy at the influx of words, and resists taking a step back, 

“Just tea, and I’ll sit in,” He answers mildly, watching the other skeptically, wondering if it was a good idea to let such an… excitable individual man the shop,

“Right! Go sit yourself down and I’ll bring everything to you!” Tsukishima can’t get away quick enough, settling with a sigh at a table where he can still see the counter and the literal sunshine bouncing about behind it. It’s not much of a wait since he’s the only one here, but somehow, Tsukishima can’t keep his eyes off of the man while he does. 

He’s not _that_ tiny, everyone is short to him anyway, and though the orange hair is distracting to say the least, Tsukishima thinks that even with a milder hair color, the other would be just as noticeable in a crowd. He blinks, and suddenly the man is in front of him, tray in hand, 

“Tea and strawberry shortcake for the tall man!” He says, chipper as ever, and Tsukishima glares at him a little, 

“Thank you,” He utters, albeit reluctantly, before eyeing his cake critically, and getting to work. 

-

“_It’s without a doubt that I can recommend the ‘High Touch’ bakery, as long as you can get past the awful front_,” Yachi pauses in her reading to look up at her friend, awe written clearly across her face, 

“Wait wait! Did you read this part? It’s amazing,” Yaku takes over, “_The explosion of flavors is there, and as loathe as I am to admit, it is very enjoyable-_ Did you hear that!? He said there was an explosion!” The chef looks over at Yachi, just as awed, “And he that _liked_ it!” 

“Amazing,” She answers him, “I’m wondering if that shortcake I got you was all that good in comparison after reading this,” Yachi tells Tsukishima, watching him bristle, 

“It was perfect, as usual,” He answers dryly, “Please stop making a mountain out of this. Yes I liked it, yes it was good, it’s my job to eat food and give my opinion and bring customers, now can we move on? I think you should bring back the raspberry parfait,” Tsukishima tries to direct their attention away from his article and back to their current task of helping Yaku with his newest dessert menu. 

“No!” The two voices come in unison, and Tsukishima momentarily thinks back to how timid Yachi was when he first met her and has a split second of wishing she was still too shy to talk-back to him. 

As it is, even if this may result in more torture (Miya had made sure to rub his own words in already), he still prefers Yachi as she is now. 

“Kei,” Yaku starts in that voice he only ever uses on his staff when they’re being idiots, “We’re not making a mountain, this is a big deal. You hate when there are too many flavors, you always complain if something is too complex. You’re the entire reason my menu is so simple.” The ‘and successful’ goes unsaid, but lingers in the air anyway, 

“And you told me it was barely passable when we met up right after!” Yachi adds, almost indignant, “Did you lie to me?” Big brown eyes go even bigger, hurt filling them, and Tsukishima curses the day she learned to use that trick. 

“Yes,” He admits with a quiet huff, “Because I knew you’d want to know more and make a big deal, like you’re doing right now. Turns out it was good and I enjoyed it despite the embodiment of the sun that worked there and tried to give me sunburn. Now. I think you should bring back the raspberry parfait,” He repeats, finished with the conversation. He sees Yaku and Yachi share a look over his bowed head as he looks at the choices Yaku has come up with, and releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when they both drop it and go back to the original purpose of their meeting. 

-

“Oh! You’re back!” Are the words that greet Tsukishima as he enters ‘High Touch’ nose still scrunched from the reminder of the name, and he makes his way to the counter,

“I am, what good observation skills you have,” He deadpans as he looks over the display case, noticing the blueberry flan looks as boring as the shortcake had, although said shortcake looks immaculate this time. 

“Well! It’s not every day we have someone as tall as you in, of course I’ll remember!” The other answers, completely ignoring Tsukishima’s snark. The blond looks up and at the orange blob, squinting and thinking maybe it was more that he _missed_ than intentionally ignored it.

“I’ll have the blueberry flan,” He tells him, resisting the urge to grimace as the sun appears in the shape of a human, 

“Coming right up! Are you staying again? Tea again?” Tsukishima only nods in response, and goes to sit down.

Again, he can’t find it in him to look away, even as the brightness burns his eyes, and again, he blinks and the orange is much closer than it was, setting a plate and tea cup down onto the table, 

“Blueberry flan for mister tall!”

“Tsukishima,” The name falls from his lips without thinking,

“Huh?” Is the intelligent response, and Tsukishima is too busy reeling from how easily he just gave his name to come up with an insult, 

“My name. It’s Tsukishima,” He explains, “Please remember it next time,” Not that there’ll be a next time of course, he was just passing by.

If Tsukishima thought the previous smiles were bright, this one is reaching a new record. He idly thinks he should bring his sunglasses next time,

“Great! Nice to meet you Tsukishima! I’m Hinata! Hinata Shouyou!” At least he got a name in exchange for his own, a full one at that. 

And now he can stop referring to him as ‘orange blob’. 

-

The bite of the winter air tries to follow Tsukishima into ‘High Touch’ as he enters, but the door is quick to put an end to that attempt, and Tsukishima finds himself relaxing into the warmth of the bakery. He looks up and towards the counter, wondering what to expect today, as Hinata had told him he wasn’t working (without prompting of course, the man had taken to coming to sit with Tsukishima while he ate, and he could never get him to go away). 

“You must be Tsukishima,” Comes a gruff voice, nothing like the sunshine imbued chirp he’s gotten accustomed to, 

“And if I am?” He answers, stepping up to the counter and glancing at the sour look on what would otherwise be a decently handsome face,

“I don’t care, Hinata just talks about you all the time,” Tsukishima would ask him why he’d asked in the first place, but he’s too busy frowning at the display of cakes, unused to having to choose by himself once more as Hinata had taken to doing it for him, always having the eye for the boring cake of the day and bringing it to him with his tea, 

“Okay,” He answers blandly instead, still looking at all the cakes and struggling to understand the disappointment coursing through him, finally understanding when he notices all of today’s cakes are perfect. The sour-looking man, who Tsukishima guesses must be Kageyama -_tall, but not as tall as you, looks like he has a broom up his butt, dark hair, would be handsome if he’d stop frowning_ echoes in his mind in Hinata’s sunny voice- seems to get restless, 

“Well? What do you want?” Tsukishima suddenly understands a lot better why he’s never seen Kageyama manning the shop, 

“The strawberry shortcake,” He decides on, defaulting to his favorite in lack of the usual bland-looking choice. Kageyama clicks his tongue and nudges his chin towards Tsukishima’s usual table, 

“Go sit,” He tells him before turning around to start on the tea. 

Tsukishima bites back a smart remark and does as he’s told, looking through the window for once as he doesn’t have a ball of sunshine to stare at to pass the time. It doesn’t take long for a plate to be delicately placed onto the table, tea following it, 

“You should know how much it is by now. Come pay when you’re done,” Kageyama tells him, and Tsukishima looks over in time to frown at his back as he retreats to the counter. 

Honestly, it’d be a miracle if Kageyama hasn’t scared off all their regulars by tonight. And they tell him he has a scary face. 

Tsukishima decides to hurry and get it over with, least he upset the grumpy man, and takes a bite of his shortcake, flavors exploding against his tongue and tasting decidedly perfect. 

A frown brings blond brows together, and Tsukishima wonders if he shouldn’t write another review stating that he’s changed his mind. 

He pays and leaves a half-eaten cake in his wake. 

-

“Hey Tsukishima! Kageyama-kun said you came last week when I wasn’t working! I told you so you _wouldn’t_ come in! I’m glad he didn’t scare you off at least,” Hinata’s voice reaches him as he enters the bakery, removing his scarf and going straight to sit in his usual spot,

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t, I was passing by and wanted cake,” He tells the other, watching him as he starts preparing a tray,

“Yeah, but Kageyama-kun said you didn’t eat it all,” Hinata retorts, putting a slice of cake on a plate. Tsukishima takes his time answering that, deciding to watch Hinata pour the tea and bring everything over, placing the cake and tea in front of him before he sits opposite, staring at him with those expressive brown eyes, 

“It wasn’t as good as usual,” He answers, taking a bite of his cake -strawberry shortcake- and feeling his shoulders slump as it tastes as good as it had the first time he’d come here,

“Of course it wasn’t!” Hinata exclaims, frowning at him, looking almost cute. 

Tsukishima has cake in his mouth, and is too polite to speak with his mouth full, so his only reaction is to raise an eyebrow, 

“I didn’t make it. I keep telling Kageyama-kun you prefer my cakes to his but he only started believing me last week,” Hinata answers as if it’s obvious, and Tsukishima stares at him blankly for a moment before he puts two and two together and has to swallow hurriedly least he choke, 

“What do you mean?” He demands, taking a sip of tea to wash down the cake stuck in his throat. Hinata looks incredibly perplexed and Tsukishima feels himself go pale, 

“The cake. I wasn’t in last time, so I couldn’t make one…” Tsukishima must look as dumbfounded as he feels, because Hinata fidgets and looks around, pointing at a board behind the counter, “You know? The game? Where Kageyama-kun makes all the cakes except one, which is the one I make. And then customers have to try and guess which one it is… You should know this, you’ve never gotten it wrong, which is why I just bring it straight to you now...”

There’s an uncharacteristic silence from Hinata, watching Tsukishima for a reaction, 

“Oh,” He says at last, staring down at the boring-looking strawberry shortcake, “Oh,” He repeats, unable to come up with anything else. 

The next thing he knows he’s standing and making his way to the door, throwing a feeble excuse of needing to get to work over his shoulder, Hinata watching him go, expression unreadable. 

-

_“Perfection comes in all shapes and sizes, and I am (un)fortunate enough to know many small people packed full of talent. I met one such person while working a few months back, choosing a bland-looking strawberry shortbread and unknowingly winning a game, of which the instructions were clearly written behind the counter, but I suppose I spent more time watching the person behind it than actually reading any words. This game I did not know I was playing brought a new friend into my life (yes, I do have friends, believe it or not).  
I found out about this game just now, after having a perfect-yet-not strawberry shortcake last week, and a boring-but-perfect one today and have had somewhat of a revelation; as we all know, everyone has different tastes, and I think it just so happens that I like small orange balls of sunshine that sit with me for no other reason than to keep me company and tell me all about their daily life and explain to me why their bakery has the most ridiculous name... _

_Maybe you read my first review and connected the dots - you’re good at surprising me by being smart when I least expect you to be. And maybe you already knew then, but I’m saying it now, because for once I’m slower than you : I like you._

_And sorry for running out on you like that, I had this to write._

_\- Berry-san” _

Miya Osamu finishes reading the article and looks up at Tsukishima, who’s cheeks are a little warm, 

“I never took you for the romantic type, but I’m sure the readers will love this, as bad as it is, so I gave it the go ahead.” 

Has Tsukishima mentioned that his boss is a sadist? He’s convinced Miya’s only goal in life is to be his personal torturer, 

“You _what_!?” He almost shouts, looking at his chief editor with wide eyes, horror flooding through his veins, 

“I gave the go ahead. You wrote this and submitted it, you obviously wanted it out there. I don’t see what’s wrong with that, Kei-kun,” The look Miya gives him is innocent, but Tsukishima knows better. 

This man is out to get him, he just has to prove it. Tsukishima had written his article like that because he knew it would get rejected, he’d just needed somewhere to put his thoughts before he considered going back to speak to Hinata.

“Anyway, it’s already printed and in circulation, I just called you here to let you know, so you can probably expect a call from the person you wrote this to soon enough,” And as if on cue, the phone on the desk rings, his boss picking it up and answering with a bored look before perking up, “I’ll send him down,” He tells the person on the other end, and Tsukishima feels his blood run cold, 

“Apparently there’s a man with orange hair at the front desk demanding to speak with you, says his name is Hinata Shouyou and he’s been baking you cakes for three months,” The smugness is positively radiating from the man behind the desk, and Tsukishima can’t fathom why people think Atsumu is the evil twin when it’s so obviously Osamu. 

“Right,” He answers stiffly, turning and leaving without another word. 

The trip to the lobby is the longest it’s ever been -worse even than the time he got stuck in the elevator with Oikawa- and Tsukishima is prepared for the worst as he rounds the corner, greeted by the sight of Hinata sitting in the waiting area, looking around curiously and knee bouncing, unable to sit still at any given time. 

He considers turning tail and ignoring him, but that would be the second time he’s run away, and Tsukishima is no coward. 

Not that it would have mattered anyway because Hinata has already spotted him and is rushing over, eyes bright and holding onto something -something that was printed this morning, and that contains Tsukishima’s excuse of an article.

“Hey!” He exclaims, bounding to a halt in front of the blond and staring up at him, and if they didn’t already have the various stragglers’ attention, they certainly do now, “Is this what I think it is?” Hinata questions, shaking the magazine in front of him, 

“I don’t know, what do you think it is?” Tsukishima retorts, glad his instincts kick in at least, heart beating a mile a minute, 

“I think it’s you confessing to me. Here- this one,” And his own article is shoved at him, as if Hinata really isn’t sure if Tsukishima wrote it or not, 

“And if it is?” Is he avoiding a direct answer? Maybe. Not that Hinata seems to care either way, 

“Then come with me,”

“What?” Is Tsukishima’s intelligent response, confused and a little hopeful,

“Come with me, we’re going on a date.” 

A tiny hand is offered to him, neck craned up towards him and brown eyes full of determination staring at him, and who is Tsukishima to refuse when the sun itself asks him on a date?

**Author's Note:**

> give me your [rarepair(s)](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda/status/1180569829079736326) and maybe I'll write something !


End file.
